spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krabby Gary
Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Garbaldi (Debut) *Patrick Star(cameo) *Eugene H. Krabs *Health Inspector *Squidward Tentacles Synopsis This episode starts with SpongeBob getting ready for work until Gary stops him. SpongeBob does know how lonely his snail gets even with his pet clam near his bed. So he decides to bring Gary to work. However, he has to do this sneaky because Mr. Krabs will fire him if he sees Gary in the kitchen. Once they get to the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob puts a Krusty Krew hat on Gary. Mr. Krabs barges in and causes SpongeBob being scared to stand on the ceiling. Noticing it, Mr. Krabs leaves the room. SpongeBob tells Gary that he will lie about him calling him an unpaid employee called Garbaldi Mr. Krabs hears this comes in the room except SpongeBob doesn't get scared. Squidward tells Mr. Krabs that the health inspector is there and Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to come with him. In the dining area, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob greet the health inspector. He tells the two that he will start with the bathroom. He notices that, other than a few crumbs on the floor, it is perfectly clean. Mr. Krabs commands SpongeBob to clean the bathroom and SpongeBob obliges. Mr. Krabs and the health inspector leave the bathroom and Mr. Krabs says that the health inspector must see much worse things than a few crumbs on the floor. The health inspector says that he does and says that one place had a pet in the kitchen. Mr. Krabs starts tolaugh. SpongeBob starts to laugh nervously. The health inspector soon says that he is getting hungry. Mr. Krabs suggests a Krabby Patty and SpongeBob says that he'll make it. However, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to continue to clean the bathroom. He adds that Garibaldi can do it. Squidward gives Garibaldi the order. SpongeBob quietly says that Gary can do it. Later, both Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob become nervous, while Squidward is reading a magazine. Later, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob get even more nervous. Squidward is playing his clarinet, while the health inspector knits. An uncomfortably long period of time later, Squidward is sleeping in a hammock while Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob are so nervous, they are sweating. The health inspector asks if there is something wrong with the fry cook. Mr. Krabs says that there is nothing wrong and that he will check to see what is taking so long. SpongeBob jumps to the legs of the health inspector and is about to tell his secret when Squidward interrupts him saying "Order up!" The health inspector eats the patty and says that it is the best sandwich he has ever eaten. Mr. Krabs sighs with relief and SpongeBob jumps in happiness. Back in the kitchen, Mr. Krabs says now that the health inspector situation is over, the only thing that SpongeBob needs to worry about is getting replaced by an unpaid intern. Lastly, SpongeBob is confused. Production Development Paul Tibbitt was reading some SpongeBob comics and wants this episode to happen Animation Describe the animation process of this episode, if any Music *Link to song *Clownfish Capers Card *Bubble Poppin Boys Inspector comes inside *Greenhorn Rag cleans the bathroom *Cream Pie Ending Reception General This is the second time Patrick has a nailed piece of wood in his head. The first being "My Pretty Seahorse". This episode is after "Party Pooper Pants" because Mr. Krabs knows who Gary is. Even though he has not hired him before, which is why this episode is before "A Pal for Gary" and "Fungus Among Us This is the second time Mr. Krabs has a night stick. The first being "Jailbreak" This episode is after "Nasty Patty" because Mr. Krabs ordered Garbaldi to not make the burger very nasty and disgusting Cultural references SpongeBob makes a reference to the famous musical "Wicked" when he is on the ceiling A question block with a coin from the "Super Mario" video game series makes a apperance Running gags Squidward being snarky External Links Category:Spongey Guy Category:Season 1 episodes (Spongey Guy)